


I Got You For That

by EarthMaiden



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthMaiden/pseuds/EarthMaiden
Summary: Clarke and Raven have been friends for years but when they bring in a new roommate, Octavia, everything changes for Clarke and her promise to not date anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction! So it might be rough to read. I appreciate any criticism.

     “Raven!” Clarke yelled for her best friend as she stumbled down the hall struggling to pull on her scrub pants.  
     “Where is that blue top I lent you? I know you kept it! I need it for after work.” Clarke slammed into the wall not realizing how far she had walked.  
     Clarke and Raven had been best friends since their sophomore year of college. After Clarke discovered her too good to be true boyfriend Finn was actually Raven’s high school sweetheart. Things were rough for a while but the girls had grown to become good friends. Clarke had finished med school and Raven ended up working on a military base putting her aerospace engineering degree to use. Living together for the past three years had gone as well as it could have. Clarke worked crazy hours in the ER and Raven was on base for days sometimes. Although she had a feeling her co-worker Wick had something to do with that.  
     Clarke ran down the old wooden stairs in search of Raven and coffee to prepare her for this 12 hour shift. She walked into the familiar surroundings of their tiny kitchen with the two person round table and black and white tile floors. To her surprise though there was a young girl sitting in the kitchen with Raven. She was thin with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. Clarke had a feeling that she would be annoyingly cheerful.  
     “Uh who is this?” She asked maybe a little more rude than necessary.  
     “Hi! I’m Octavia Blake!” The young girl squeaked.  
     “Clarke...don’t get mad at me. I know you didn’t want a third roommate but we have an extra room and we could both use the extra money. Plus Octavia is great!” Raven looked at Clarke with almost pleading eyes. They had discussed the possibility of finding a third roommate so they could both start saving more money but Clarke didn’t really like the idea of someone new hanging around.  
     Clarke glared at both girls. “How old are you anyway?” Directing her attention to Octavia. Raven looked pleased that she hadn’t immediately dismissed the idea.  
     Octavia answered quickly, “I’m 23. I just finished my schooling and I’m starting a new job as a physical therapist next week! I’ve been stuck living with my older brother since I changed majors a couple times…” Her voice mumbled and drifted off. “But I would be the best roommate! I just really need to stop living with my brother. Do you know how hard it is to have a love life when your brother is waiting for you to come home every night?” Octavia pleaded and dammit Clarke felt bad for her. Rolling her eyes she decided to give in to girls.  
     “Fine. But we don’t necessarily want tons of random guys here every night either.” Clarke understood one night stands but she preferred that they didn’t happen where she lived.  
     Raven scoffed, “Speak for yourself.”  
     Octavia jumped from her seat to embrace her. Clarke stumbled back surprised at her affection and lightly pat her back.  
     “You can move in whenever you’re ready. Raven will catch you up on how we do bills but I have a shift to get to.” She would have to deal with her new roommate another day.  
                                                                                                                   ~~~~~  
     Clarke felt more exhausted than usual after this shift as she changed out of her bloody sweat soaked scrubs. Working in the ER meant constantly moving and living in a larger city she seen her share of gunshot and stab wounds. Sometimes all that blood just got to her.  
     “Hey a couple of us are going to the SkyBox since it’s our day off tomorrow. Want to come?” Lexa was a nurse who was often on shift with Clarke at the hospital. She knew Lexa liked her and it wasn’t that she didn’t find her attractive, she just didn’t mix work and romance. Come to think of it relationships were never really her thing. Not after Finn. At 26 Clarke mostly stuck to one-night stands and leaving before the sun rose.  
     “Yeah sure why not. But I am not letting Jasper and Monty force tequila shots on me again. I could barely remember my name the next morning.” Clarke and Lexa laughed as they walked the five blocks to their favorite bar. When they got there Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Harper were already there. Monty worked at the hospital with Clarke and Lexa and eventually brought them both into his friend group. Jasper and Monty were definitely already a couple shots in from what she could see.  
     “Clarke! Come here! You need to catch up!” Jasper yelled at her from the bar. The SkyBox has been their go to bar for a year now thanks to Miller discovering it. It had a few booths and tables and plenty of room for dancing. The lighting was low enough that you couldn’t see the person you were dancing with well enough to know you probably shouldn’t be dancing with them. She knew this from personal experience and a few overnight encounters that began at the bar.  
     “Jasper, my god, how much have you had to drink?” She involuntarily backed up at the strong scent of alcohol.  
     “The real question is, why aren’t you on this level yet? Can I get a shot of tequila down here for my friend?!”  
     “Wait Jasper no! I cannot drink that again!” Clarke objected as the bartender began to pour the shot.  
     “Too late!” Jasper smiled mischievously at her and left to dance with Monty and the others.  
     Clarke looked up at the bartender expecting to see Murphy, the regular bartender, who usually gave her a hard time. But instead someone else stood before her. He had wild curly black hair that looked impossible to tame. Freckles littered his dark olive skin like stars at night. He was smirking at her when she finally met his eyes.  
     “See anything you like?” She realized she had been staring at him a little too long.  
     Clarke cleared her throat. “No, sorry. I was expecting Murphy. He practically lives here it seems like.” Clarke’s voice was hard and she was embarrassed. She didn’t like how pleased he looked.  
     “He needed a night off. Sounds like you live here too if you’re so familiar with his work schedule.” The man grinned at her, sarcasm dripping in his voice.  
     “Whatever.” Clarke handed him some cash and tipped back the shot before rejoining her friends.  
      The night went by fast and slow at the same time. Lexa brought her drink after drink while they danced together. She had a thin film of sweat covering her body as she felt other bodies against her own. She needed this. The mindless, slightly, okay heavily intoxicated state of mind. She could feel the deep pounding of the music that she didn’t know the words to. She knew Lexa enjoyed dancing with her more than she did. But she didn’t care tonight. She just needed to forget everything. The hospital, Finn, her dad, Wells, that fact that she felt like she’d never leave this endless cycle of bleeding, dying patients.  
     She could feel someone looking at her. The way you just know when someone is watching you. She saw the messy haired bartender looking at her. When their eyes met he smirked at her again and went back to mixing drinks. Clarke rolled her eyes. Who does he think he is? She thought to herself. Another part of her, the drunk part probably, enjoyed his intense eyes on her.  
     Clarke moved her way to the bar, stumbling more than she expected. The night was not even close to being over and she needed to keep up this weightless feeling tequila brought her.  
     “Maybe it’s time for some water Princess.” His voice was deep and smooth and she hated how much she liked it. Her head snapped up to that infuriating smile.  
     “I’ll take anything but water.” She stabilized herself by clutching the counter. He placed his hand over hers helping her stand still. Clarke was surprised and annoyed at the electric shock that went through her body at the touch of his skin on hers.  
     “And don’t call me Princess.” She removed her hand from under his and sat down on a bar stool.  
     “I’m cutting you off.” He thought for a moment. “Princess.”  
     Clarke got irrationally angry hearing the nickname again. “Look, I have money just give me something to drink.” You asshole, she thought to herself.  
     The bartender left returning with a bottle of water.  
     “Hey! I said-” Clarke objected.  
     “I know what you said but this is my bar and I’m cutting you off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated when Clarke and Raven finally take Octavia to the SkyBox to meet the gang.

     “You own this bar?” Clarke looked at the man incredulously.  _ Who cares if he owns the bar.  _ She thought.  _ This guy doesn’t get to tell me what to do.  _

     “Yes. So please just take the water.” The freckled man’s face grew softer as he extended the water bottle to her. 

     Clarke took the water bottle, walked away, and threw it in the trash can against the wall. She looked back at the bar and made sure the bartender saw her throw it away. His eyes flared with frustration as she gave him a smirk of her own. Clarke turned on her heel feeling very satisfied. She joined back up with friends and danced until she couldn’t feel anything again. 

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~~

     When Clarke woke up she didn’t recognize her surroundings. _Oh fuck_ , she thought, _not again_. She really needed to stop waking up in new places. She turned over and saw Lexa’s long wavy brown hair pooling around her peaceful face.  _ Oh this is really bad _ . Clarke thought to herself. She could tell by the streetlight through Lexa’s window that it was still night. She got out of bed as quietly as possible and pulled on her pants that were laying on the floor. She grabbed her phone and purse and left the house. Her phone told her it was 4 am and she used her phone to get home. It was a sobering thirty min walk. 

     “Coming in kind of late aren’t you?” Raven looked at Clarke a little disapproving as she was walking out their front door. 

     “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m so tired.” She ran her hand through her hair and walked through the door. 

     “I want to hear about it when I get home!” She heard Raven yell as she shut the door.  _ I really need to stop drinking tequila _ . Clarke thought. 

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~~

     Clarke woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and the memories of that morning. Lexa. She looked over at her phone to see it was 4 in the afternoon. So much for a day off. There were three text messages from Lexa. Clarke groaned and rolled back into bed. What was she thinking? Getting involved with a coworker. 

 

7:38 am   

Lexa: Hey we should talk about last night...

9:18 am

Lexa: I don’t want things to be weird. 

3:05 pm

Lexa: Clarke, please, I’m sorry. 

4:23 pm 

Clarke: Hey sorry last night put me out. I just woke up. Let’s just forget what happened and I’ll see you at work tomorrow. 

 

     Clarke knew it wasn’t the response Lexa would want but Clarke couldn’t risk their friendship or her working environment. And she had a new roommate to deal with. Olivia? No Octavia. As if Clarke’s thoughts summoned her, she heard a knock on the door and before she could answer she saw the young girl's face appear from behind the door. 

     “Hey…” Octavia said hesitantly. “Raven texted me and said you’d need some Advil and a wake up call around 5. I hope you don’t mind.” She could tell Octavia was trying to be nice to her new roommate.

     “Yeah, thank you. I appreciate it.” She sat up and took the pills from Octavia. “ Do you want to sit?” Clarke said. “We might as well get to know each other.” 

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~

     “Raven! Octavia!” Clarke called for her roommates. It had been two weeks since Octavia moved in but it was clear she was meant to be with them. They had already had several take out and movie nights because really none of them had the time to cook. Although Octavia made them chocolate chip pancakes one morning and it was the first real home cooked meal Clarke had had in awhile. 

     “We’re in the kitchen!” She heard Raven call. They had ended up buying a third chair for their tiny round table. None of the chairs matched but each one was perfect for each girl. 

     “Hey so I’m going to the SkyBox after work tonight with Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Harper. You guys should come! It’s about time Octavia meets the gang.” Clarke smiled. She really did like Octavia and wanted her to officially become a part of their group.

     “I’d love to! I’m so excited to meet everyone!” Octavia said. Clarke smiled at her and grabbed an apple before heading off to the hospital. 

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~

     Clarke stepped out of the hospital into the crisp September air. She took a deep breath and let the stress of the day roll away from her. The days at the hospital were continuing to weigh her down and a night out with the gang was exactly was she needed. She had a feeling Octavia and Jasper were going to get along well. Clarke could see the brick outline of the SkyBox and hear the music in the distance. A smile came to her face as she felt the familiar surroundings of the bar envelope her.  _ Is it sad that a bar feels like home? _ She thought to herself. She left her home and family years ago and now Raven and these new friends and this silly bar felt like her new home. 

     “Clarke you’re finally here!” Raven called from a booth filled with all the people she loved. She waved back and walked over joining them. 

     “So what’s everyone drinking? This round on me.” Clarke said and made note of everyone’s orders. Walking up to the bar she saw Murphy was tending and felt relieved it wasn’t the mystery freckled man that made her nervous and excited. She told Murphy what drinks she needed and settled down on a stool. “So the new boss he’s kind of a dick yeah?” Clarke asked Murphy. 

     “I mean, you know me. I don’t like anyone. But he’s cool. He’s good to us.” Murphy’s reply was short and very Murphy. Clarke was begrudgingly interested in this man that infuriated her. She didn’t even know his name. She hadn’t seen him since that day two weeks ago. 

     The night passed beautifully. Octavia charmed all of the gang and like she predicted got along well with Jasper. She found herself in a familiar situation, buzzed and dancing with her friends. Raven, Octavia, and Clarke were dancing together and everything felt like a haze of warm liquor and happiness. This happiness was unfortunately interrupted by the overwhelming urge to visit the bathroom. 

     “I have to pee!” Clarke yelled over the music to Raven. “Be right back!” She hugged both girls and maneuvered her way to the short hallway that hid the bathrooms. Exiting the bathroom she walked directly into the freckled owner of the bar. 

     “Woah!” He said grabbing her arms to steady her. Once he recognized her he added, “Oh well if it isn’t the Princess.” His face broke into a grin. Clarke saw that grin, the one that made her annoyed but also warm and electric inside. She caught his gaze and saw that his smile had fell into something a bit more serious and that he hadn’t let go of her arms. Instead he slowly slid his hands down until they were lightly grasping her hands. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it but Clarke pressed her hands against his chest and in a moment of pure drunken courage got on her toes and kissed this beautiful freckled man. All she did was press her lips to his but she felt his mouth open to hers and could feel the warmth of them together. His arms encircled her pulling her close to his chest. It felt nice. Warm and safe even.  _ Wait, no, this is the alcohol. _ Clarke thought and started to panic.  _ I’m not allowed to feel this way, this is dangerous. _ Clarke pushed back from the man and smiled at him before pecking him on the lips once more and practically skipping away.  _ There. _ She thought pleased with herself.  _ I started it and I ended it. See if he cuts off my drinks now.  _

     “What happened?! You were gone for a while!” She heard Octavia yell in her ear. 

     “Oh nothing.” Clarke replied. “Just shocked and awed the new owner of the bar.” Clarke laughed and smiled at Octavia as they continued to dance. She saw Octavia’s eyes get wide looking at the direction Clarke had just came from. 

     “Oh my god...Bellamy?!” Clarke heard Octavia say before turning around and seeing her mystery freckled man. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is less than pleased to learn Bellamy is the owner of SkyBox and Clarke opens up about her past and why she can't form meaningful romantic relationships anymore.

     “Bellamy…” Clarke said slowly. “Not Bellamy, the annoying overbearing brother Bellamy right?!” It was suddenly dawning her that she had kissed her new roommate's older brother. Suddenly she wasn’t feeling as intoxicated as before. 

     “What are you doing here?” Octavia grabbed her brother's arm and hissed at him. Clarke was shocked and speechless at this point. 

     “Me? This is my bar! Maybe if you had come visit me recently you’d know that.” Bellamy grumbled at his sister. 

     “This is the bar you bought?! Oh my gosh, this is not happening to me.” Octavia looked down and shook her head as if that would wake her up from the nightmare she was experiencing.  

     Clarke stood dumbfounded between the siblings. So much for avoiding complicated romantic encounters. 

     “Octavia, don’t be a child about this. You can still come to the bar.” He rolled his eyes. 

     “No I can’t Bellamy! You had to buy the bar that my roommates have been going to for years? Really?” Octavia’s voice cracked. 

     “Hey who’s this?” Raven popped up from behind. 

     “Oh it’s the rude guy I told you about who tried to force me to drink water a couple weeks ago. He’s Octavia’s brother.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at her best friend. 

     “Oh! Oh…” Realization crossed Raven’s face as she remembered Clarke telling her the story of the infuriatingly handsome asshole from a couple weeks before. “Well hey, it’s nice to meet you. Octavia has said...great things about you.” Raven said hesitantly and smiled. 

     “Awesome O, what have you been saying about me? That I’m some tyrannical older brother?” Bellamy voice was irritated but also sad. He didn’t want Octavia to hate him. 

     “I haven’t said anything about you Bell. I moved out so I wouldn’t have to see you as often. Not for you to own my friend’s bar.” She said annoyed. All she could think of was why she decided to move out. She was finally getting serious with her boyfriend Atom last year and Bellamy did everything he could to be rude to him and drive him away. It was hard to keep a new relationship going when she couldn’t bring him over to her house. They broke up after 8 months and Octavia still blamed Bellamy. 

     “Octavia it’s no big deal. We can still come here and have fun. And maybe one day Bellamy can hang with us and get us a few free drinks!” Raven said positively hoping the situation would de escalate. Raven looked back and forth between Octavia and Bellamy who were seething at each other. Clarke still stood silently deep in thought about the amazing kiss she just shared with Octavia’s brother. Brother. This was not how she wanted things to go. 

      “Can we just go home? My buzz has been successfully killed.” Octavia crossed her arms and looked away from Bellamy. Clarke noticed that Octavia was acting a little bit more her age and couldn’t help but think she might be overreacting a little. But then again she might be overreacting about drunkenly kissing Bellamy. God, he’s so handsome though. Even scowling at Octavia made her want to kiss him all over again. The alcohol must be the cause of these irrational feelings.

      “I’ll call a cab and we can go home. There’s no reason for you to leave Raven. Just tell the others we left. We’ll see you at home.” Clarke gave Raven a quick hug. “And it was nice to formally meet you Bellamy. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” She locked eyes with him and he gave her a knowing smile. She saw Raven’s eyes widen at the interaction. Clarke knew she would have to tell Raven what happened earlier that night. That electric kiss. 

      “I look forward to it.” Bellamy grinned at her. His face grew serious again. “O, we still need to talk. Will you call me?” 

      “Yeah sure.” Octavia said stiffly and hooked her arm through Clarke’s and started walking to the door. Clarke looked back briefly at Bellamy’s freckled face. She smiled briefly at him and he at her.  _ What is going on?  _ Clarke thought to herself.  _ Why am I...flirting with him?  _ It had to be her intoxicated state. Tomorrow all of these nervous excited feelings would be gone and he’d just be Octavia’s overbearing brother. 

~~~~~~~~

     The next morning those feelings did not go away. Her lips still tingled with the thought of their rushed kiss and his big warm hands on her body. 

      “Okay you need to tell me what happened last night. You and Bellamy smiled one too many times at each other. You looked positively giddy! I’ve never seen you like that.” Raven sat down at the kitchen table with Clarke. Clarke looked up from her cup of coffee and told Raven about her drunken kiss with Bellamy. 

     “It was one kiss, and he is so self-righteous, and his smirk makes me want to smack it right off his face. Who am I? I can’t have feelings after one kiss, and with Octavia’s brother nonetheless. Please tell me I’m crazy.” Clarke was feeling frantic and confused. This was not like her. To be infatuated. 

      “Okay yeah so this is complicated. We obviously can’t tell Octavia. Especially since her and Bellamy aren’t on the best terms. Maybe you should run into him when you haven’t had several shots of tequila. I’ll bet he’s way more annoying when you’re sober.” Raven laughed. “It’s going to be fine. It was one kiss. Just forget about it and remember he’s Octavia’s brother.” Clarke could do that. And she knew exactly how to move on. It was time she let herself feel something again. It wasn’t fair to be closed off all the time. Just because Finn was a jerk and screwed over her and Raven didn’t mean everyone was like that. Her mind drifted to Lexa. Things had been a little awkward but they were still friendly. And if she was being honest with herself, she did like her. She liked how Lexa smiled at her when they found out they were on the same shift or how she looked that night Clarke drunkenly went home with her. She remembered dancing at the bar with her. Her slim tall frame close to hers as they sang along to songs too loudly and fell onto each other laughing when Clarke sang entirely off tune. She never even gave Lexa a chance because of her resentment for Finn. 

~~~~~~~~

      That afternoon at the hospital Clarke made it a point to run into Lexa at the end of her shift even though she wasn’t working in the ER that day. She was going to move on from Finn and stop making every person she met a one night stand. 

      “Hey, Lexa!” Clarke called from the end of the hallway. Lexa was in dark blue scrubs that fit her body perfectly and she had her dark brown hair in lots of french braids pulled back into a ponytail. 

      “Hey Clarke.” Lexa smiled warmly at her. “Long time no see. How are you doing?”

      “I’m great! I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight after your shift. Like an actual date.” Clarke said hesitantly. 

      “Uhm, actually I started dating someone recently. It’s Costia from Radiology. You know her right?” Lexa’s voice sounded like she felt bad for turning Clarke down. If Clarke had asked a couple weeks ago Lexa would have been all over her offer. But things were going really well with Costia. 

     “Oh! Of course! She’s wonderful. I’m glad you guys are seeing each other.” Clarke’s heart plummeted. Why did she think she could put herself out there? Hadn’t she learned by now that she wasn’t worthy of love anymore. “I’ll see you around! You should bring Costia to our next outing to the SkyBox. My new roommate’s brother just bought the place so I’m sure we can sneak a few free drinks out of him.” Clarke laughed weakly. Anything to sound like she wasn’t crushed at her attempt to form a romantic connection with someone. 

      “That’d be great.” Lexa smiled warmly at her. “I’ll see you later.” 

      Clarke walked swiftly out of the hospital and to her car. When she got in she slammed her hands into the steering wheel several times. She liked Lexa but she was more upset that she finally came around to opening up to someone and it wasn’t really the person she wanted to open up to. Those warm brown eyes and tan skin appeared in her mind.  _ This is ridiculous.  _ She thought to herself. She couldn’t be so infatuated with someone she had only met twice. And the first time she was just angry that he wouldn’t serve her anymore alcohol. Clarke leaned her head against the wheel and sighed. Everything was going to be fine. She didn’t need anyone. How could she let someone else in after losing so many people? Finn left her but she lost her dad and Wells. 

     When her dad died her junior year of high school she thought she would never recover. But her best friend Wells was there for her when her mother couldn’t be. Her mom was never the emotional and warm parent but when her dad died Abby Griffin turned hard and cold. If Wells hadn’t been there to pick up the pieces of Clarke’s heart after her father's death she might have never recovered. She might have still been living in San Francisco with her mother telling her how she still wasn’t good enough. Wells encouraged her to continue with her artwork after her dad died. Something that her dad always believed in much to her mother's dismay. That’s why it took Clarke a couple extra years to finish her medical degree. She actually pursued a degree in art education for the first two years of college. Even though Wells went to Stanford and Clarke had gone to Chicago they continued to be best friends. That is until Wells was shot in the street after trying to protect a woman from an armed gunman. It was something Wells would do, sacrifice himself for someone else. He was always helping everyone. He saved Clarke. But who would save her now that he was gone. There was no one but herself and she decided to pursue a medical degree like her mother always wanted. That way maybe she could save the next Wells. The next person who was so good that they’d die for another person. She hadn’t sketched or produced any art since his death. It was too painful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a slow chapter I'm sorry! And I know there wasn't much Bellarke in this chapter but I promise I'm getting there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakfast date with Octavia and Bellamy.

     It had been 3 weeks since Clarke’s kiss with Bellamy. Octavia had gotten over her interaction with her brother and Bellamy had been hanging out at the house more often. She didn’t mind his presence in the house and that’s what bothered her. She really didn’t mind having him around. She wasn’t ready to feel this way about someone and definitely not about her new roommate's brother. Clarke was staring into her coffee cup on the couch when Bellamy walked in. 

     “Oh sorry, I’m just here to pick up Octavia. We’re going to breakfast.” He looked a little startled to see her. 

     “Oh you’re good.” Clarke took a sip of her coffee as to not feel so awkward about the silence. “So how have you been?”

     “I’m good. Just figuring out the bar and perfecting everything. I noticed you haven’t been down in a while.” He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He we wearing dark wash jeans and a plain navy sweater that hugged his arms just right.  _ Oh my gosh get it together Clarke. _ She took another sip of coffee. 

     “Yeah I’ve just been busy. Lots of night shifts at the hospital.” She looked down into her cup to avoid eye contact. She feared that if he looked at her he would see that she hadn’t been coming by because she was attracted to him in a way that she didn’t understand. He made dinner for Octavia, Raven, and her when he came to see Octavia and made obscure references to Greek mythology that just made her like him more. 

     “Right.” He said and smiled slightly. “Well you’re welcome anytime, I might even give you a free drink.” Bellamy gave a quick wink just as Octavia made her way down the stairs. 

     “Hey big brother you ready to go?” Octavia hugged Bellamy. “Do you want to come with us Clarke? We’re getting breakfast at that hipster waffle place.” 

     “Oh, it’s okay. I’m not dressed or anything. You guys have fun!” 

     “No you should come! Go get dressed we’ll wait for you.” Octavia smiled at her. Clarke really had no reason to skip out on a breakfast date with her roommate and she couldn’t avoid Bellamy forever. 

     “Okay sounds good. Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be ready.” Clarke skipped the steps up to her room and brushed her hair hastily and put on presentable clothes. She didn’t often wear anything other than scrubs or sweatpants. She pulled on some nice jeans and a green v-neck then headed back downstairs. 

     “Took you long enough. Let’s go.” Octavia laughed at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     “And then I told our mom that Bellamy pulled my hair but really I just didn’t want to get in trouble for stealing one of his books.” Octavia laughed telling the 100th childhood story about the two of them growing up. Bellamy looked at her fondly, his eyes full of love for his little sister. Clarke couldn’t help but admire their sibling bond. The closest she got to that was her friendship with Wells and she always wondered what it might have been like to have a brother or sister. 

     “Yeah well what’s a big brother for but to blame all your mistakes on.” Bellamy laughed. Octavia got up to use the restroom leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone again.

     “It’s really nice that you guys have such a good relationship.” Clarke smiled at Bellamy. 

     “It hasn’t always been this way. She wasn’t particularly fond of me taking care of her after our mother died but she came around.” Clarke could hear the tiny hint of sadness in his voice. She didn’t know that her mom had died, or that Bellamy had helped raise Octavia. She saw this new nurturing side of Bellamy that she didn’t expect. 

     “Oh I didn’t know that your mother had passed. I’m sorry.” 

     “It’s okay it happened a long time ago. I was 19 and Octavia was 12 so it was a rough transition for both of us.” He suddenly looked a little embarrassed, like he hadn’t planned on sharing that much information. They sat in silence for a minute before Octavia came back. 

     “SO! Now that we are all stuffed to the brim with fancy waffles why don’t we go home so I can go into a food coma.” Octavia said as she picked up her purse. 

     The car ride home was filled with Bellamy and Octavia reminiscing about childhood stories while Clarke stayed fairly quiet and thought about her new discovery. Bellamy had to step up and take care of her young sister.  _ I was worried about finals and where I would do my clinicals. Bellamy had to financially support a teenager and give up any dreams he had.  _ Clarke has this new respect and admiration for the man who sacrificed for his sister.

     When they got home Octavia collapsed into the reclining armchair in their living room and sighed loudly. Clarke sat down on the right side of the couch, her side, and Bellamy sat down on the other side. He sat down with her instead of on the other armchair. 

     “Let’s watch something. I vote we catch up on LOST, I absolutely need some Sawyer in my life right now.” 

     “I think there’s a documentary on the Roman Empire on the History Channel.” Bellamy said picking up the remote.

     “Oh no! You will not bore us with your documentaries. Clarke back me up. Do you want to watch LOST or the Roman Empire?” Octavia looked at her. 

     “Oh no, I’m not getting in the middle of siblings. You guys have to decide between yourselves.” Clarke put her hands up. Bellamy ended up giving into Octavia’s demands and they started season 2 of LOST. The combination of being full of food and watching tv sent Octavia and Clarke into dozing off. Clarke woke up groggy and noticed she was leaned up against something that wasn’t the couch. She opened her eyes and saw Bellamy’s body next to her. He had turned on the Roman Empire documentary and she felt comfortable next to him. His body was warm and emanated heat to her. She didn’t want him to know she woke up because then she’d have to separate from him. Clarke let out a happy sigh accidentally and she heard Bellamy let out a little chuckle.

     “Comfortable Princess?” Clarke readjusted and sat up. 

     “Sorry about that, you could have pushed me off.” Clarke laughed moving away from Bellamy. 

     “If I’ve learned anything from Octavia, it’s to not wake a woman that’s sleeping. She was always cranky when I woke her growing up.” Bellamy smiled at his sister and looked back to Clarke. “So how did you and Raven end up as roommates?” He asked. 

     “Oh well...uhm.” Clarke stammered a little. “It’s kind of embarrassing but we were accidentlly dating the same guy. Long story short he was a dick and we ended up living together after that whole disaster.” Clarke didn’t really want to talk to Bellamy about a guy that broke her heart. His face looked surprised. 

     “I’m sorry, that really sucks. Guys like that don’t deserve girls like you.” He looked at Clarke and their eyes met for a moment. “And Raven.” Bellamy hastily added. Clarke looked away and they watched the last 20 minutes of the documentary quietly. Octavia woke up when Clarke got up to make tea. 

     “Oh Bell don’t tell me you made Clarke sit through your documentary.” She yawned and stretched. Bellamy grumbled and ignored her. “I’m going to go upstairs and take a real nap. Bellamy you know where the door is when you’re documentary is over. I’ll see you this weekend.” Octavia made her way up the stairs and Bellamy waved at her as she left. 

     When Clarke came back to the living room and Octavia was gone she stopped for a second.  _ I could go upstairs and avoid him altogether,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Or I could sit on the couch and obsess over the fact that I got to fall asleep on him earlier today. _ She shook her head and ended up sitting down on the couch again with him. 

     “Octavia went upstairs, I’ll leave once the show is over.” Bellamy said to her. 

     “You’re welcome whenever Bellamy, you’re Octavia’s sister. Don’t worry about it.” 

     “Thanks Clarke. I’m really glad O has found such good friends. I don’t worry about her so much knowing she’s in a good place.” He looked at her again with his warm eyes and Clarke couldn’t look away. “Anyway,” he said as he looked back at the television, “you should really stop by the SkyBox Saturday night. I know Octavia said she’s coming. So bring Raven and your hospital gang.” 

     “Alright.” Clarke smiled into her tea then looked back up at him as he watched tv. “I’ll be there. But I’m going to hold you to that free drink you promised.” Looking at his profile she couldn’t help but admire his dark curls and strong jawline. She reminisced about her short nap against his shoulder and wondered how she could get there again. 

     “Anything for the Princess.” Bellamy turned his head and smiled at her like she was the only person he had ever given that smile to and Clarke felt that warmth radiate through her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 12 hour overnight shift at the ER ends painfully for Clarke.

     Clarke had started dreaming about Bellamy. It wasn’t always clear. You know those dreams where you wake up and just remember flashes, feelings, and overwhelming senses. In her dream she could feel his body next to hers, like when she fell asleep against him. There were flashes of his warm comforting smile and the earthy smell that seemed to accompany him anytime she was near him.  _ Time to get up Clarke _ , she thought to herself. A 12 hour overnight shift awaited her in the ER full of fear and blood. Sipping on coffee in her scrubs at the kitchen table like she often did, she heard Raven come home. 

     “You have to work tonight?! Damn it I wanted to force you to come to the SkyBox with me tonight.” Raven frowned at Clarke putting her keys down on the table. “I got Monty, Harper, Jasper, and the whole gang coming tonight!” 

     “I guess I’ll just have to come next time.” Clarke laughed. “I promise you I don’t want to work tonight anymore than you want me to.” She walked to the sink and put her cup in the sink. 

     “Oh well...I bet Bellamy will be so disappointed…” Raven said drifting off. 

     “Wait what? Did he say something?” Clarke whipped her head around to look at Raven.

     “Ha!” Raven pointed at her. “I knew you liked him!” 

     “I do NOT! I was just surprised that he wanted me there that much…” She said quietly. He did say that her next drink was on him. She just hadn’t taken advantage of it yet. She was scared of drinking around him again for fear that her desire to kiss him again would be too hard to resist. 

     “Why don’t you just go for it? I’m sure Octavia wouldn’t mind. She loves you both so much. I can tell you really like him. And I don’t blame you. He’s kind and raised his sister, he’s a successful business owner, and the guy watches the History Channel for fun for God’s sake. Not to mention he’s definitely one of the most attractive men I’ve ever met.” 

     “I know. I know! I just...I don’t know if I’m ready to go there yet you know?” Clarke looked down and thought about her trust issues.  _ Why am I so ridiculous when it comes to dating? Yeah, Raven and I shared a relationship with a dick, my dad and Wells died, and I don’t have a great relationship with my mom. But I’ve made my own family here. These people love me and support me.  _ Raven walked over to Clarke, grabbed her arm, and looked at her in the eyes. 

     “Clarke. You deserve something great in your life. You’ve worked hard for what you have and even though life has kicked you a couple times in the relationship department that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to ever love. You should give yourself a shot with Bellamy.” Raven hugged her. “Now go to work and promise me you’ll come out with us next time.” Clarke smiled at her best friend. 

     “I promise.” Clarke picked up her purse and said goodbye to Raven before driving to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

     Work went by simultaneously slow and fast as it usually does. There were a couple gunshot wounds, an 8 year old boy came in with a broken arm, she had a woman come in that ended up having a miscarriage, and of course the inevitable person with an object stuck up their ass that got their by “accident”. No one could say that working in the ER wasn’t interesting. She thought about how she’d much rather be with her friends at the SkyBox, with Bellamy. But now it was time to go home. Getting off work at 5am did have its perks, she got to see the sunrise more often than the normal person. Clarke headed to her car which was unfortunately parked on the street this time since the parking garage was full when she got there the night before. It was only 20 minutes to her car and she didn’t mind the walk. The air was crisp, cool, and exactly what she needed after that long shift. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hooded figure across the street keeping pace with her.  _ Everything is fine, calm down. He just happens to be speeding up as you do,  _ Clarke thought to herself nervously. She walked faster as she saw her car within view and pulled out her phone to call Raven so someone would know if she died. She didn’t get her call out in time and then she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around. She didn’t recognize the man but from countless interactions in the ER she could tell he was a drug user. In his other hand was a knife and it was now pressed lightly against her abdomen. 

     “Give me your wallet bitch or else.” The man said to her roughly and pressed the knife into her a little harder. She would start bleeding if he pressed any harder.

     “Okay calm down. I’m going to reach in my purse and get it for you okay?” Clarke spoke calmly and slowly reached into her bag to get her wallet for the man. She took it out and handed it over. The man took it and looked at her. Suddenly she felt a force against her face, he hit her with the handle of his knife and she stumbled back into her car. Then it was a blur of pain. The man hit her again and again and she fell to the ground. When she tried to get up, she saw his knife coming down towards her and she tried to roll away from it but the knife still hit her arm. Clarke scrambled to her feet in an effort to escape this attacker. Drug users are often strengthened and become stronger than they usually would be and this guy was fast. She didn’t have time to recover before he was coming at her again. Before she could escape she felt the blade enter her abdomen and apparently that was the hit that he wanted because when Clarke leaned against her car and sunk to the ground he ran away. She covered the spot where her attacker entered her body with the cool knife. It’s strange because she was so used to dealing with bloody bodies but not when her own body was the one bleeding. That was her blood against her hand warm and pumping. She saw her phone peeking out of her purse and reached for it to call the hospital. 

     “Oh hey Clarke! Did you forget something?” The receptionist at the ER, Luna, answered the phone. 

     “Actually, funny story, I’m parked down off 8th street south of the parking garage and I could use some medical assistance. Sooner rather than later if you don’t mind.” Clarke chuckled a little at her own joke and realized she might be going into shock due to blood loss. “Also can you call my roommate Raven? Her number is in my file.” 

     “Are you okay Clarke?! I’m sending some people right now to you. Hang on. Stay on the phone with me until they get to you.” Luna stayed with her until she saw people in the distance coming for her. Her vision was getting blurry and she knew she’d lose consciousness soon.  _ I hope they called Raven,  _ she thought absentmindedly,  _ I need her for this.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     “Hello?” Raven answered the phone with an unfamiliar number. She was getting ready to leave for work and making a lunch in the kitchen. She saw into the living room that Bellamy did indeed end up crashing on their couch after a particularly crazy night at the SkyBox.

     “Hi Raven this is Luna at the ER and I have some unfortunate news and I think you should come to the hospital. Clarke was attacked shortly after getting off work and she’s in emergency surgery now.” Luna’s voice was calm from years of practicing calling families with loved ones that had been injured. 

     “Wait, what? Is she okay? What happened?” Raven’s voice was raised and she started panicking and pacing in the kitchen. These noises had woken Bellamy from his spot on the couch. He sat up groggy with hair ruffled and looked at Raven. 

     “Is everything okay Raven? Who’s on the phone?” He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and put a hand on Raven’s arm. He made eye contact with Raven and he saw tears forming. “Tell me what’s happening.” His voice became serious and he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing. Raven pulled the phone away from her ear and almost whispered it to Bellamy because she couldn’t find her voice. 

     “It’s Clarke. She was attacked going to her car and they’re performing surgery now. We have to go. I…we can’t lose Clarke.” Raven was shaking. Finn was her only family left until he ruined that, then Clarke became her friend, her family, her sister. 

     “I’ll go get Octavia. Get the car ready.” Bellamy exuded calm but inside he was panicking. He hadn’t known Clarke long but she captivated him from the moment he saw her dancing across his bar. As if the music controlled her and released her at the same time. He wanted to love her but could tell that wasn’t something she was ready for and decided to let her come to things in her own time. What if he never got to tell her that he thought he might love her. That he thought he could love her following their rash kiss in the dim hallway. He had to tell her.  _ She’s okay. She’s going to be okay.  _ He repeated it over and over in his mind. 


End file.
